


idol date

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: 5 sentence fill for "idol au" prompt from tumblr!
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	idol date

Kasamatsu, finally able to breathe in this fast food joint, has had it with fleeing from the fangirls and paparazzi hellbent on interrupting his date. He’s honestly more irritated with Kise who failed to tell him before he agreed to go out with him that any of this was a possibility.

“You didn’t _tell me_ you were some famous _idol!_ ”

Kise seems unperturbed as he takes a fry from Kasamatsu’s tray. “Oh, you didn’t know?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
